A longstanding problem in the beer and wine production industries is the removal of haze-forming contaminants and astringent taste contaminants. The following references provide evidence and potential solutions to this problem: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,316,241; 3,117,004; 3,163,538; 3,413,120; 3,512,987; 3,554,759; 3,617,301; 3,818,111; 3,903,316; 4,166,141; 4,820,420; 4,910,182; and by the following, foreign patents and technical publications: (1) Gorinstein, S et al, J of Food Biochemistry 14, 161 172 (1990). (2) Boschet, G. Brauindustrie 70 (16) 1441 4 (1985). (3) McMurrough, I. et al J. Am. Soc. Brewing Chemists 50 (2) 67 76 (1992). (4) GB 1,151,476 ('69) Deutsche Gold (silica+PVP). (5) Weyh, H. Inst. Chem. Tech. Anal. Chem. 8050 (1987). (6) Boschet, G. Bios (Nancy) 17 (8 9) 49 52 (1986). (7) Birkner, F. EPA 183162 A2 Jun. 4, 1986 EP 85114640 (Nov. 18, 1985). (8) Hums, N. DE 3509892A1 Sep. 25, 1986. (9) Buchvarov, V. Monatsschr. Brauwiss 39 (5) 188 92 (1986) (10) Wackerbauer, K. Monatsschr. Brauwiss 37 (5) 201 7 (1984). (11) Chi, C. W. DE 3302258A1 Jan. 25, 1983. (12) Jaeger, P. Mitt. Versuchsstn Gaerungsgewerke Wien 34 (9 10) 83 9 (1980). (13) Sfat, M. R. Tech. Q, Master Brew Assn Am 12 (4) 243 8 (1975) (14) Silbereisen, K. Monatsschr. Brauwiss 21 (8) 221 35 (1968). (15) Schafft, H. Brauwelt 117 (36) 3 7 (1977). (16) Blecher, L. Brew. Dig, 51 (7) 33 5, 44 (1976). (17) Grace, DE 3302258A1 (1983). (18) Chi, C. W. Can. Pat. 1,178,222. (19) Suhner, Ger. Pat. Publicn. 1907610, C.A. 75, October 1972 (p. 2/6) QD 1A5.